meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Story of the Simulator Part 2!
(Note: Yup, as i said, i am now making three parts, and the first part ended badly ya know? Anyway, Pink Fong won previous round, and this explains why i start now:) *The next day, Samuel, Sonic, Stickman and Gumball all four is standing and looking angry, they all cross their arms* Gumball: <:/ Man! >:( I can't believe Pink Fong killed many of us yesterday and got away with it, he killed all of us yesterday then won which he don't deserve! Sonic: You said it, Gumball! Samuel: That wasn't fair, he defeated even me in a fight, i have had enough of him! Stickman: We gotta do something about that idiot! Samuel, Gumball and Sonic: Yeah, indeed! Stickman: From now on, we will teach him a lesson he never forgets! *Somewhere else, Lana wakes up* Lana: Yawn!... Wait a minute... :O What have i done? Eh heh... I hope everybody forgot what i did yesterday... *She meets Token's Team* Lana: Hey, guys... how's it going? Steve: Get lost, yesterday you killed me without reason, go and play with your jerk friends! *Kicks Lana* Lana: Ow, hey!... Token: Whatever you did Lana, you deserved that! *They leave* Lana: Oh no... *Meets Darwin and his team* Hi, how are... Darwin: Don't touch us! Puppycorn: You killed some guys without reason, we don't wanna talk with ya! *They leave her too* Lana: <:( Everybody just... Hates me... *Then Stan's Team* <:) Hi, boys? Stan: Hi, Lana? Lana: Phew, they didn't knew that... Didn't... Kyle: DIDN'T? Uh we didn't what tho? Cartman: Yawn, dat that girl was *Cough* killing *Cough, Cough* everybody else *Cough, Cough, cough, cough, cough* Sorry, i must been sick! >:) Heh heh... Kenny: (LANA! You murderer! >:/) *He kicks Lana's face, knocking one of her teeth out* Lana: Ooow! ;( Guys, listen... Cartman: *Sticks his tongue at her when the others isn't watching* Screw you, Lana! We're going home! *Even The Boys leaves her* Lana: I.... ;( What have i done? Everything is my faulth! *Cries* *Lola appears* Lola: Hey, sis... What happened? Lana: Everybody hates me now! Lola: Well, that serves you right, but... I admit myself, that was cool of ya, i never knew you was crazy! Lana: WHAT!? Lola: That's right, let's join my new team! Lana: New team? Lola: Yeah, follow me! *Takes Lana's hand and she follows* Here, our new friends! Lifty and Shifty: WEHEHEHEHEH! Lana: It's Lifty and Shifty! Lola: Ikr? They so awesome! Shifty: Aw, your being kind! Lifty: Yeah, welcome to "The Twins" which is a team for twins like us, The Raccoons, and you two of course! Lana: Well, what do you even do in this group? Shifty: Why we steal and such! Lola: And we are way better then everybody else! Lana: WHAT!? :O... Lola: That's right, we gonna kill everybody else! Lifty: Kill XD >:D... Lana: Uh, guys... I don't wanna join this group, i am not as evil as you guys are... Anymore... Lifty, Shifty and Lola: WHAT!? Lola: Ow, that hurts, you think we're not cool? Lifty: Why, you... WHY have you the right to say that well? Why have you... Why you little... Shifty: You doesn't deserve to be in our team! Lola: So get lost, traitor! Lifty: Punish the traitor! *Lifty, Shifty and Lola throw rocks at Lana, she runs away* Lana: OW! Stop! *Escapes* *Later, at Samuel's Team* Gumball: You know what, guys? Today... Some groups changes so... I am gonna hang out with my family... Sonic: Huh? How come? Gumball: Because Teams swaps... Stickman: Right... Really? Gumball: Yes, Stickman, really! Samuel: We're still friends... Right? Gumball: Well, of course... I just have too tho <:/ Sorry, but i hope you guys win tho, so bye for now... *Leaves* Samuel: Ok, bye Gumball? *Gumball meets his family* Gumball: Hi, family! Richard: Gumball! :D Nicole: My boy! :) Darwin: Hello, glad ya could come! Anais: We're waiting for ya, now ya here... Gumball: Well, why did we become a new team? Nicole: This often happens, we are a family anyway so i thought this would happen tho. Gumball: I gonna miss Samuel's Team... Richard: Don't worry, boy, you be happy on our team! Samuel: *Meets The Boys* Oh, why hello, Boys! The Boys: Hi Samuel and guys! Kyle: Where's Gumball? Stickman: He is with his family now... Kyle: Oh, hm... Wanna be on our team, Samuel? You is still friends with those two anyway, but you do look like one of us indeed... Cartman: Oh, come on, Sam... Only if ya come, once at least, you be happy! Samuel: Well, ok... Sorry guys, well i hope you two can handle this tho... I am now one of those South Park Kids... For now... Sonic: Be careful tho, ok man? Samuel: Ah well, so i are mostly uh what was i? Maybe be a South Park Kid? Stan: I guess so? Samuel: Ok, *Samuel waves goodbye* See ya later, friends... *Samuel goes with his new team* Stickman: Well, he would make it! *Token's Team meets Wendy's Team* Token: Oh, hi, girls! Wendy: Hi! Leni: ^^ Hi again, Steve! Steve: Oh... >:/ Hmph! *He cross his arms and looks away* Leni: <:)... <:( Huh? What the huh? Wendy: Anyway, have you heard? Team swap today... Token: Yeah, ikr... Hm, anyway, we're from same city so... How about you and i become partners? Wendy: Sure? *Wendy and Token are now a team* Token: I hope you guys can make it... Steve: Well, we can do it... Alex: Yeah! Wendy: Ok girls, good luck... Lucy: Good luck... Lana: Yeah... <:( *Looks down, Steve stares angry at her* Steve: Shame... Alexandra: What did you say? Steve: O_O Nothing, *Looks at right, since Alexandra is at the left* *Butters' Team* Butters: *He is awake and the others still sleep* FELLAS! Hey fellas, wake up! *They do so* It is team swap today... Bebe: What the heck says so? What is a team swap? Butters: Eh... Ya know eh?... I decided how about you and me? We go in the same school ya know so... Pink Fong: WAIT! You gonna leave me? Handy: Well, nobody loves you, PF! Pink Fong: SHUT UP! They do! Butters: Sorry, we don't! Bebe: Yeah, you suck! Also we know what ya did yesterday, ya think we forget? Pink Fong: FINE! I can handle this beaver all by myself! Handy: You better not! Bebe: Anyway, Butters, let's find our friends... Butters: Ya said it! *They leave* Handy: -_- Stupid fox... Pink Fong: Would you shut up? *Jayden and Antonio meets* Antonio: Hi, Jayden! Jayden: Why morning, Antonio! Antonio: Shall we become a new team? Since we are good friends and so... Jayden: Of course, your awesome! Antonio: So are you... *They hold hands, but not as romance, they are a team and need to do something nice, they keep going* Lincoln: So, Clyde... What team do we make today? :/ Uh....... Clyde: How about all your sisters? Lincoln: Hey, good idea! *Speaking of that, all of those came* Wow, they are here! Sisters: Hi, Lincoln! Lincoln: Hi, sisters! Clyde: Yeah, wanna be in our new team? Since we all know each other? Lola: Good idea! Lana: Yeah... *Lola grins evil at Lana, she punch her own hand as Lana gets scared* Lucy: Sure, whatever... Leni: Not a bad idea at all! Lisa: We will be good together, of course! Lincoln: Good, we are a team! Clyde: Yeah, eh... Teamwork! *Clyde takes off his shirt, Clyde have yeah being awkward XD Dude, what the heck is Clyde doing? Trying to be cool? Everybody else stares confused at him as he blush nervously, he smiles nervously too* Toothy: *He meets Handy on the way* Oh, hi Handy... Your not with PF?....... Handy: NO WAY!.... PF Sucks! Toothy: I understand, and i agree, hey wanna be a team? We're both beavers, we're both HTFs and we're both even sharing same voice actor? Handy: Sure, but what the heck do that last one mean? Toothy: Uh... Idk? *Shrugs* Anyway, we are now a beaver team... Hm, wonder if more beavers... *They spot Cartman* HEY! Cartman! Cartman: What? Toothy: Wanna be on our team? Since you is one beaver? Cartman: WHAT!? I am not a beaver! Why you say that? Handy: Uh, why? Toothy: *Shows a pic where he is drawn as a beaver* See? Cartman: But i ain't a beaver, besides i am with my dork friends... Kenny: (Hello!) Handy: Hi, Lenny! Kenny: (IT'S KENNY! Not Lenny!) Handy: Oh, sorry! (I have ½§1! Which means i have no idea what the heck am i doing?) Cuddles: *He, Giggles and Flaky appears* Hi, guys! Say, we're good friends, shall we be a HTF Team? Handy: Sure, why not, what do ya say? Toothy: Yeah, BFF, let's be a great team! Giggles: This is getting cool, right? Flaky: I... T-Think so? Cuddles: Great, we're a team! *Wendy, Bebe, Butters and Token all appear with The Boys and Samuel* Samuel: Hi, everybody! Wanna be on our team? Butters: Sure why not? Besides, we hate PF, we prefer you, Sam! Bebe: Yeah, totally! I am in! Wendy: Same for me! Token: And i hate PF so much, of course i will be with you guys, even i be one of ya! Samuel: Cool, they in! Stan: Nice! Flippy: *He and Petunia appear too* Hi, Tree Friends, can we join? Cuddles: Sure! Petunia: And i am so in! Nutty: Eheheh... Oh, hi... Friends? Cuddles: UGH! *Facepalm* Not him... -_- Hi, Nutty! Nutty: Uh... <:( Am i not allowed to be in your team? Cuddles: No way! Petunia: Cuddles, can he? Cuddles: WHAT!? <:( Why? Petunia: :( He's funny, pls? Cuddles: -_-... Sigh <:( Fine, Nutty! Fine, is fine ya can enter! Nutty: :O I can? :D ^^ YAY! Thank you! Petunia: Glad we have a squirrel on the team ;) Oh speaking of squirrels... *Splendid flies over them* Splendid: Hi, there! Everybody: Hi, Splendid! Splendid: *So Splendid flies down* So... Ya need a superhero to the team? Flaky: Yes pls? It's... Useful? Cuddles: Your awesome, so yeah! Toothy: Totally! Splendid: I am glad i can! *Steve, Alexandra and Alex still a team* Alex: Well, your name is Alex too and we wear green shirts... And you and Steve know each other, this is gonna be nice... Alexandra: I think so too... Yeah. Jayden: Hi, me and Antonio could be on your team too? Steve: Of course, we're good friends after all, dude... So good ya came, yeah good and... Welcome heh? Jayden: Thank you! Antonio: I am glad we can. *Unikitty and Puppycorn meets Dipper and Mabel* Unikitty: Hi! Mabel: Hi there! Dipper: Hm... Shall we be a team? We share some stuff in common so... Puppycorn: That is a great idea, Dipper! Mabel and Unikitty: YEAH! ^^ Dipper: Yeah then... Yeah heh we're a sibling team yeah? Mabel: I think that is our team name, yeah. Stickman: *He and Sonic is one team* Man, i miss Samuel and Gumball! Sonic: Me too, but hey, we are a red and blue duo now. Stickman: Well, sounds good to me. *Back with Lincoln's Team* Lincoln: So, everybody know what we do today? Others: Yeah! Lincoln: Ok, as i said... Lola: *Uses a phone* Yeah, hello? <:) Oh? >:) Really? *Lifty is the one on the phone, however the guy is seen XD* Lifty: Yeah, really! Your a nice spy! Lola: Ow, that makes me blush! XD oh... Uh, gotta talk to ya later, eh later then, bye! *Closes phone* Lana: What did ya do, Lola? Lola: Talked to Mom... Lana: I don't believe you! Lola: Ya should! *She push Lana* Lincoln: OK! Why are you two fighting? Lola: She doesn't trust me! Lincoln: Behave then, Lana! Lana: WHAT!? Lola: Ya heard, Lincoln! XD Lana: <:( Sigh... Ok fine.... *Colombia and Efreet is one duo team* Colombia: Hm... Kinda lonely, just you and me now and now idk what we should do... Efreet: Yeah, me neither... Colombia: I know anyway, i know something. Efreet: What is it, Colombia? Colombia: We try to win? Efreet: Obvious... *Tom and Jerry of course a single team* Tom: Well, Jerry... Just you and me now... >:) Lonely! Jerry: Tom, don't even... O_O *are backing of fear* Think about it! Tom: Come over here! *Tries to catch Jerry but he runs away* Jerry: DON'T! *Tom chases after him* *The Happy Tree Friends meets Gumball and his family* Cuddles: Hi, Wattersons! Gumball: Hi, Tree Friends! Giggles: What are you doing? Darwin: We are fixing a camp. Anais: And with right tools. Splendid: So you don't... Don't need the power from me? Nicole: Uh, no thx... Handy: Don't need a handy beaver? Richard: Please, you can't... Handy: SURE CAN! Cuddles: Let's calm down... Handy: Ok... Giggles: Can we talk, Gumball? Gumball: Sure! *They talk alone* What is it? :/... Giggles: I think... I like you? Gumball: WHAT!? *Gumball gets worred now, lol Gumball seriously?* But i have a girlfriend back home... Giggles: Well, but your nice... Gumball: That's true... Giggles: Come here... *They get closer each other together* *Meanwhile Samuel does a trap, a rope* Samuel: PF will fail for this one! Bebe: Ya sure this is a good idea that works? Samuel: Of course! Cartman: YAWN! What if he sees it? Samuel: We have to be sure... *Hear bushes* Shh! Here he comes, he comes now here... *Hides* he comes! *Triggered trap, however it is Kenny, he died by the rope trap on tree then falls on ground? Now dat ground was hard for sure if dead on ground* Stan: OMG! They killed Kenny! Kyle: YOU (BLEEP!) Samuel: This was meant to be on PF... I can't believe Kenny died! Stan: Is ok, it is the creators faulth, not your... Butters: Yeah, ya didn't mean too... At least we know PF will fail for this one... Lola: Yeah? Can i talk to the boss pls? *Phone again* Lifty: Sure thing! *Gives it to shady character talking on phone* ???: Hello? Lola: Hi, boss! I just wanna say that Sam wants to kill PF! ???: Oh, thx for telling me, i will stop Samuel! Lola: And we better rule the games once and for all! >:D *Lana heard all that, she gasps* *Tom still chases Jerry, then suddenly they meet Gumball and his family* Nicole: Tom? Jerry? Tom: Oh, hi you all... Richard: What are you even... Tom: Even as ya know, cats chase mice... Jerry: Pls, i must take a break! Gumball: *Kisses Giggles* Huh? Cuddles: :O... GIGGLES! >:/ *He then kisses Anais, Anais is his new girl?* Giggles: Cuddles!... :( Why? Cuddles: Your with Gumball! Giggles: I just... Cuddles: <:( I thought you loved me, now i have a girl that IS a rabbit like me anyway! Anais: What's going on? Giggles: FINE! >:/... Tom: Should we do a cat team? Nicole: That sounds good to me... Gumball: Yeah me too! Richard: Let's have one for rabbits too? Cuddles: Uh, ok... Anais: Yeah sure! *Unikitty and her Team appears* Unikitty: ^^ HI! Tom: Good, another cat, wanna be on a cat team? Unikitty: Well i am already on this team but ok... Jerry: What about me? Darwin: I guess you and me, Jerry? Uh huh, yeah ok you and me Jerry... Jerry: Sounds good... Splendid: Now our rabbit isn't here <:/... Giggles: *Kisses Gumball* See ya later! *Steve meets Samuel* Steve: Uh... Can your old friends like us be on this South Park team, Samuel? Samuel: Of course! Colombia: What about your country and other friend? Samuel: Sure, everybody is allowed to! Steve: Uh oh!... *Stares at everybody who blamed him before, and then stares at Bebe, she goes to Steve* No! Get away from me! *He walks backwards but steps on a bear trap* YEOW! YEW! Oh no! Don't just... Kill me! Bebe:... *She removes bear trap from Steve* It's ok, your not hurt anymore. Steve: WHAT!? But... You hate me... Bebe: Steve, i learned something, revenge isn't important, ya wanted to kill me yesterday because i was on PF's team, and i forgive you! Steve: What? But... I called you witch and all that... Bebe: Steve, ya did the right thing, but i can understand your anger... Steve: I am so sorry anyway, i know i suck! Bebe: Steve... *Helps him get up* It's ok, we're friends now! Steve: Well, thank you i guess? *The cats is fishing, so yeah good still fishing like always, why fishing? Just fishing XD* Unikitty: Why are we doing this often? Tom: We're cats! Unikitty: Oh, right... *Lincoln and his team* Clyde: We got everything we eh... We need? Lincoln: Eh wait a minute... Where is the twins? Lola: *Sits on a rock* Lalalalala!... Lana: And what do you think you are doing? Lola: Well gonna win of course! Lana: Listen, i heard everything! You are a traitor, you work for Lifty and Shifty! Lola:... Wow, *Claps hands* Bravo! You got me! However, you can't stop me! I will kill Samuel! Ahahahah! *Runs rlly only to find him, or well rlly* Lana: STOP! *Runs after her* *At Samuel's Team* Samuel: *Hear bushes* Shh! I hear him coming! *However, Lola pops out* Lola: Hi! :)... Samuel: Oh, just Lola, hello! Lola: I was gonna admit something... I work for... *The boss is laughing, and is done from hiding from camera, it IS Pink Fong!* Pink Fong: AHAHAHAH! >:D! Lola: Pink Fong! Token: PINK FONG? You gonna kill us? Lola: Of course not! Everybody: Phew! Lola: JUST SAMUEL! Samuel: WHAT!? Lola: *Attacks, with knife* Now, say your last wish, Sam... Samuel: You don't need to do this... Lola: Bad wish! *About to stab but Steve takes her, throws her at tree* OW! Grrr! Antonio: Please don't do this! Lola: I have to! Cartman: Hey Lola! Lola: Huh? Cartman: *Cartman smiles, mostly Cartman is a traitor* Your WAY better then Lana! Lola: Why thank you! *They kiss* Everybody else: WHAT!? Cartman: My new girl! Heheh! Lola: Say good night! *About to shoot BUT... She gets hit in the head, she falls forward* Cartman: LOLA! Steve: Who did it? Lola: Huh? Lana: Sorry sister, i won't let you kill my friends! *She hits Lola many times with the bat, causing her to die* Steve: AH! The girl who murdered me! *He kicks Lana, causing her to crash to same tree, she gets scared, thinking everybody still hates her, she runs away* Cartman: Wow... Your on my team? Steve: HECK NO! Cartman: Well, screw you guys! I'm going home! *He leaves* Jayden: Steve... LANA WAS FREAKING SAVING US! *Strangles Steve* Samuel: JAYDEN! Jayden just don't... *He drops Steve* Steve: Oh my... What have i done? <:( *He runs away* *The Happy Tree Friends* Nutty: Man, it's so boring without Cuddles, rlly boring tho! Giggles: I don't care about him anymore! Petunia: WHOA! How can u say so? Toothy: I already miss him... Flaky: So, yeah Fl-l-lippy? Flippy: Yeah, Flaky? Flaky: You know, your cool... And nice, as long as you stay like this ya know... Flippy: Just my disorder ya know... *Suddenly, PF's foot appears in front of them, they all stop and gasps* Pink Fong: Why, hello there! >:) *Lifty and Shifty are behind him* Giggles: IT'S PF! Pink Fong: That's right, i was gonna kill Samuel, looks like we will kill all of ya now... *Steve bumps into PF, not noticing* STEVE!? Steve: Pink Fong!? Pink Fong: How dare you disturb me? I am gonna kill those animals then Sam! Steve: GASPS! You forced Lola to kill Sam? Pink Fong: Of course! Steve: You won't hurt any of my friends! Pink Fong: Oh yeah? Try to stop me! Steve: >:/ I WILL! *He tackles PF, Lifty and Shifty then charges at the others, Steve strangles PF* Here is what ya get for blaming me! *Punches PF's face* Here is for killing everybody else! *Does again* For forcing Lola *screams* *And again* For trying to kill Samuel *Of course again* And for winning last round *Does so* And here is for being so suck-able on singing! *Punches PF many times, causing his face to look bad...* Pink Fong: Stop, what if i can change to good? Steve: I doubt so! I never wanted to kill the girl on your team, i was just angry because YOU are involved in it, now, say good bye! *Spins PF around meanwhile holding his tail, he spins very fast then suddenly throws him away* SO LONG, A PINK FONG! Pink Fong: AAAAAAHHH! *PF lands on a branch, then another, and many times until he hits the ground* Aw... At least i am alive... *But a grizzly bear appears* Gulp! <:) Hi... Bear: ROAR! >:( *Attacks* Pink Fong: <:O *Look on forest* AAAAH! Splendid: Steve... That... Was... AMAZING! :D And you never was evil? You just? Angry that Bebe was at his group? That's why? Steve: Yeah, that's right, sigh... I know everybody still hates me, i don't deserve to be here anymore right? Handy: Come on, Steve... We know you isn't bad... We don't hate you... Others: True! Steve: But really... Lifty and Shifty, it's time for you two to die too! Lifty and Shifty: O_O... WAAAH! *They didn't know a cliff was in front of them meanwhile they run away of fear, oh of course for sure, they fall down, causing rocks to fall on them, a giant one squashes them to death* Steve: Oh *Shrugs* Ah well, *He is better* :( Anyway ;) You guys are saved now, your welcome! Nutty: YOUR A HERO! :D *Claps hands as everybody else applauds for him too* Steve: Aw... Rlly? *Cuddles appears* Cuddles: I saw everything... And that was so cool! *Gumball comes too* Gumball: Yeah... Oh it is you, rabbit boy... See what happens over there? *Giggles kiss Butters* Cuddles: WHAT!? Gumball: Ikr... Giggles: Oh... Gumball, Cuddles, i can explain... Butters: Gee... I am outta here! *Goes back to Samuel's team who still is there* Samuel: Steve? Rlly Steve that was cool, ya did it for me! Steve: *Steve low head down* I know, but everybody hate Steve right? Stan: Steve, listen, we talked together about this, you are a hero, Steve! Kyle: Yeah, you doesn't suck! Steve: But yesterday i killed Kenny <:(... Samuel: And i did today, we both do mistakes right? Steve: Yeah, so Jayden.. Still friends? Jayden: Don't count on it... You tried to kill Lana for saving us... *Steve gets depressed* Steve: Welp *Steve turns around* Time for Steve to... Steve is gonna... Steve sucks i know you gonna say that to me! Token: Dude, calm down! Cuddles: Giggles, can we be couple again? Giggles: Well, i am sorry i thought ya never liked me... Cuddles: What? I always loved ya! Giggles: <:) Me too! *They are closer together* Steve: Aw... Youn glove :,) Anyway... Bye, i will not win today anyway... About to jump off the cliff BUT he disappear* Samuel: Huh? He didn't fall down? If he didn't fall... Fall down then... :O *Looks up* Look! Guys! On the sky! *Points at it* Everybody else: WOW! :O *Sees* *Steve wins* *Steve notices* Steve: Huh? HUH!? *Everybody cheer* I.. <:,) Thanks guys, looks like i don't suck after all heh... *End of Part 2, next day is Part 3 the final!* Category:Blog posts